Patch
Sigurd returns home two days later than he (and Claud) hoped, Claud tries not to freak out while he tends to Sigurd's needs. Initial Setting: Sigurd's home, afternoon. Timeline: Preceded by Rage Followed by --- NOTE: We started this RP in Tegaki-E, but then we couldn't wait. RP continues in text below. *Claud is really really trying very hard to not totally lose his shit right now omo *Sigurd /m\ Sorry *Claud holds Sigurd forever ;m; *Claud gently *Sigurd /m\ *Claud No, no no, I'm the one who should be sorry ;m; *Sigurd shakes head and tries to lay down /m\ *Claud helps him to the nearest comfortable surface /omo/ *Sigurd wheezes a little =m= *Claud Can... can I get you anything? *Sigurd Water... *Claud nods and scoots off to the kitchen, returning momentarily with a glass. *Sigurd reaches for the water and sips from it. *Claud tries not to hover. He has so many things he wants to say, to talk about, to ask, but Sigurd looks ready to drop dead from exhaustion. *Claud however, is about to explode. *Sigurd finishes the glass of water and breathes slowly, his eyes tired. *Claud hears Neo whining at the child gate they put up at the door of his room, "Oh, lemme get him, he's been missing you pretty bad..." he gets the puppy out and holds him so he doesn't jump all over Sigurd. *Sigurd is too tired to move and just lays there, looking something short of being dead. "Mhnn..." *Claud sits next to Sigurd with the squirming puppy and kind of snuggles him while Neo frets. Claud can sympathize. *Sigurd reaches out gently to pet Neo on the head, his still dirty fingers brushing along *Claude's as well. *Claud "I can make you something, if you're hungry. Or run a hot bath." he spoke quietly, not wanting to overwhelm him. *Sigurd "Bath," he whispered back, trying not to sound too uncomfortable or pained. *Claud nods and takes Neo, protesting, back to his kennel, giving him something to chew on to keep him quiet. He runs upstairs and runs the bath, using some of Sigurd's favorite bath oils in the water. Pausing at the top of the stairs he takes a few deep breaths before going back down to Sigurd. He offers his hands to help him up. *Sigurd shakes his head a little and manages to sit up, letting out a pained gasp. He stands up on his feet and starts walking, albeit very slowly and awkwardly. *Claud a troubled and confused look passes over Claud's face, but he pushes it away. He picks up the roses and smiles a bit. So like Sigurd to always want flowers. Shouldering the bag as well he follows Sigurd upstairs, keeping close enough to help if he's needed. *Sigurd takes the hoodie off and then his shirt, showing his chest wrapped put in bandages and the bandages on his hand went up to his forearm. He grunted a little as he was undressing but kept his face stoic. *Claud It was worse than he thought. He was gripping the bouquet hard now, /don't panic, it looks worse than it is... maybe.../ "I'll... make tea? And s-sandwiches?" It's a struggle to keep his voice from breaking. *Sigurd "I'd like that... thank you." He waits for Claud to leave the room before he takes his pants off. His knees are a bruised up pretty badly and he didn't want Claud to see. *Claud nods and leaves him to his bath, tossing the duffel at the foot of the bed. Back in the kitchen he goes about with routine things, glad for the distraction. He puts the flowers in a vase at the center of the kitchen table. He sits there, face in his hands until the whistle of the kettle brings him back to reality. *Sigurd left on his bandages then got himself into the bathtub eventually, slowly sitting down in the hot water. He leaned back and relaxed, sighing. The hot water was a nice treat, he thought. Felt like forever since he's felt so good. *Claud had everything ready, but he didn't want to bother Sigurd anymore than he had to, so he'd wait a while. He sat back at the table, slumped over his tea. He was afraid. Afraid of doing something wrong, of disappointing or angering Sigurd... He hated feeling like this. But he didn't know how to fix it. *Sigurd went on with his usual bathing routine, cleaning himself. He's surprised Claud hasn't returned, assuming he's just making yet another beautiful meal for him. The water is tinged with a slight red, some of his cuts were not sealed. angry Sigurd is a force to be reckoned with at least umu *Claud splashes some water on his face at the sink, ugh he was a mess. He mentally composes himself and picks up the tray. Nothing fancy but it was neatly arranged, and more importantly, food for a hungry man. And there was parsley. He knocks before entering the bathroom. *Sigurd lays there in the tub with his eyes closed, breathing quietly. "Ah... food for me?" he asked without opening his eyes, just laying there to soak in the warmth of the water. *Claud "Yeah," he smiles, "I wasn't sure if you'd want it now or later..." he approaches the tub, trying not to look at the bandages, or the blood or... "God, who or what happened to you?" he asks before he can stop. *Sigurd "I got into some fights. Bar fights. It's been a while since I've done that but now I feel really relieved." he admits with some shame. *Claud he sets the tray down on the edge of the tub and sits on the floor facing him. "... Shit, I'd hate to see the other guy. Guys." he laughs, glad that /that/ elephant was out of the room. He used to do the same thing, wake up from a trip or a high with injuries he didn't remember getting. His eyes drop to the floor, "Sigurd, I'm really sorry, I really am." *Sigurd "No. I'm sorry for doing this to you." He drains out the water and sighs, "I didn't think this would ever happen and I know I've worried you and hurt you. I'm really sorry." *Claud shakes his head. "No, I mean, I shouldn't have done what I did, trying to drain off your vibe like that. You weren't totally in control, but I was. I got no excuse for misbehavin' that way." *Sigurd "It's fine... I don't know what washed over me... I was so angry at thinking you were trying to take something away and I couldn't stop myself..." *Claud "... Does it bother you though? Me being a—a leech?" the words tasted sour in his mouth. He couldn't help what he was, but if it made Sigurd happy he would try to change. *Sigurd "It doesn't bother me as long as you ask... I could never ask you to change yourself." He remained laying there in the tub, the water all drained out. *Claud "You know I'd never hurt you, right? Never on purpose." his voice is small and he can't stop looking at the floor. /Oh jeeze, shut up Claud, he doesn't need this right now!/ *Sigurd "I know..." He seemed to be drifting off a little bit, relaxing more. He shakes his head a little and opens his eyes. *Claud senses the fatigue and looks up at him, "S-sorry, you, you need to get to sleep. I um, I'll s-stay out of your way." he stands up and heads for the door. *Sigurd "No, wait... I need you to help me out of the tub... and redo my bandages so I don't bleed to death." His arm is stretched out to Claud, pleading desperately. *Claud is at his side nearly instantaneously. He moves the tray to the vanity and helps him up, alarmed that he was still bleeding. He gets him sitting and fishes the first aide kit out of the cupboard. He kneels and starts dressing the worst of the wounds, his movements deft and practiced. *Sigurd sits and relaxes, afraid to make eye contact with Claud out of shame. "Thank you..." *Claud "It's the least I can do, really." When he gets to his bruised and bloody knuckles he can't hold back any longer. He kisses the palms, the fingers, tears falling on Sigurd's hands, pressing them to his face. *Sigurd "Claud...!" He tries to lean on to Claud a little to comfort him, "I'm really, really sorry... I'm so, so sorry." He wanted so much just to hold Claud but everything was hurting. *Claud shakes his head, unable to form words. After a moment and a few deep breaths he smiles wanly, "S-sorry, salt water in your wounds probably doesn't feel nice." He goes back to working, paying special attention to his hands. "I'm just still coming to terms with the fact that our relationship is still very young. I very much want to be the kind of person you'd feel safe confiding in." *Sigurd "I understand... I promise I will tell you more after I have some rest... I haven't slept in a few days..." His fingers tremble a little, "They'll be okay... I'll be back to playing piano in no time... please, I need you to be strong right now... for me, for you." *Claud nods, he can do this. "You need anything before I cart you off to bed?" he's smiling a bit more, but worry is etched on every feature. *Sigurd "I would like to eat first..." He tries not to doze off and yawns. *Claud "Oh! Right, sorry." He grabs a towel and drapes it over Sigurd's shoulders before handing him the tray. "Once your wounds heal more I can give you a massage?" he leans against the vanity so he doesn't hover. *Sigurd sits and starts eating a little, "Of course, Claud. I'd really like that." His fingers tremble as he grips the the food, wrist shaking. *Claud can't help but notice it and feel a sharp sympathy pain. "I-if you want, I could share a bit of energy with you, at least enough so you'll rest peacefully." *Sigurd "No, no... it's okay... I did this to myself... I will do this. You shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes." *Claud grunts, "I don't care if you drank yourself into a coma, I'd still offer my liver for a transplant." his expression softens, "This is how I say "I love you," Sigurd, it doesn't matter to me how deep in trouble you are, I still want to help you." he's almost pleading. *Sigurd "Claud, please..." He finishes eating, "I have enough energy... just the cuts make it hard to hold anything..." He was being honest, "I'm so sorry." *Claud holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "Alright, I'll lay off. But you'd better prepare yourself for some serious doting in the days to come mister." he threatens with a smile. *Sigurd "Yes sir!" He salutes in return and nods in acceptance of his fate. *Claud smiles and relaxes, suddenly very tired himself. The last pot of coffee must have worn off. He rubs his face tiredly and sags against the vanity, "I'm just glad you're home safe." *Sigurd "Me too. I promised you I'd be home safe and I don't break promises." He smiles weakly. *Claud smiles at him, chin in one hand, "Thank you." *Sigurd nods, "Where did you learn to patch a person so well, Claud?" He looks at his bandages in amazement. *Claud "F-first aide class, and... lot'sa practice." /Don't be vague, give him the full answer./ "I used to dance with a company, and, well, you can get some pretty nasty injuries when you don't know how to control your vibe." He shrugged, "I was good at it." *Sigurd "I see. I'm glad you are. Whaddya' say...we have a nap? Together...?" He looked at Claud shyly, well assured he looked like a disgusting slob but still hopeful. *Claud takes the tray from him and sets it aside, "I would love nothing more." he offers him a hand up. *Sigurd takes the hand gently and gets up with a little wincing, the knees really did get beat up. "Thank you." *Claud "Any time." He smiles and helps him to the bed, and then under the covers. Then, cautiously, he leans over him and kisses him on the lips. *Claud gets into the bed and falls asleep almost immediately, happy and secure next to Sigurd. =w= <333 *Sigurd hugs Claud and sleeps happily uwu <33 Category:RP Category:Claud Category:Sigurd Category:Solar Flares